


For You in This Broken World

by cosmicruin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicruin/pseuds/cosmicruin
Summary: In a future ravaged by war and thinned of hope, several individuals band together as humanity’s last stand against a cruel empire.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kaifectionery Round 4





	For You in This Broken World

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter, your prompt called out to me on the first read and I couldn't stop thinking about the many different ways I could write it. After claiming my mind jumped a thousand leagues ahead before I could even be sure of what I wanted. Suffice to say, I am unsure if this is anything you remotely imagined, but thank you for introducing me to a whole new playground.
> 
> There's actually more where this came from, but persistent health problems rendered me out of commission too many times during the writing period. Please feel free to treat this as a preview of what's in store until the fic is completed. I hope you like it! ^^
> 
> To the mods, my endless thanks for entertaining my inquiries and ramblings about writing and otherwise. Thank you as well for providing the clarity I needed in which direction to take this fic. If not for your constant correspondence, I would've long given up on this fic.
> 
> **Warnings:** implied captivity, crude language, mentions of blood, mild gore

**EDIT [200818]:**

Hello. However you found this fic, you are too late. The fic will be returned once it's complete. I make no promises on dates, but you can come back later if you wish. Thank you for your interest. ♥


End file.
